Nightmares
by SlySilverWolf
Summary: [One-shot, MM, RoyEd. Rated for smut.] Ed has been stressed out lately. When he has a nightmare, you can only guess whose house he ends up at.


Sly- Hey everyone! This is my first FMA fic --is proud--

Ed- Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Sly- :( meanie!

Al- Please, Edward, be kind!

Ed- Shaddup Al.

Roy- Edward-kun... ;) --scoots closer--

Ed- o.o --blush--

Sly- o.o ;;; Anyway, on with teh ficcy!

Warnings/Notes: M/M, shounen-ai, Roy/Ed, fluffiness (teh fluffiness monster attacked me). Dun like, dun read. Simple as that. Oh, and Ed is 17 in this and Roy is...--thinks--...32. Yup yup, but he still looks young.

Disclaimer: Now, if I owned Full Metal Alchemist, do you THINK I'd put a snobby selfish bitch such as Winry in it? I thought so. Also, I don't own Coca Cola (tis mentioned in here). Hell, I don't own anything except the plotline.

* * *

"You okay, brother?" Al asked as the two made their way to the Colonel's office. Ed sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Al," he replied. Al was going to keep asking him what was wrong, but instead dropped the subject. He didn't want to anger his older brother.

The two reached the Colonel's office in a matter of minutes. "Come in," a muffled voice said. "Ah. Fullmetal, Al." Roy greeted, sitting in his chair, still looking at his papers and still filling them out.

"Yeah, we're here. You wanted to see us?" Ed said boredly, sitting on the leather couch. Roy finished scribbling something down and then turned his attention to the alchemists before him.

"Yes, about your next mission." Ed groaned loudly in frustration.

"Another one? But we just got back from the last one yesterday!" he complained, putting a hand to his head. "Damnit..."

"I don't mean to interrupt or go against your wishes Colonel, but Ed's right. We only got back yesterday, and Ed is exhausted," Al cut in. Roy nodded and looked closer at the short blond that was currently lounging on his furniture. Ed, indeed, looked exhausted. There were bags under his eyes, and you could see red veins in his normally white and exuberant eyes. His hair looked messy and lacked its brightness. Above all, he looked like he hadn't showered in decades, and his automail hung more heavily than it normally did. Roy sighed.

"Alright, you can have a week's vacation, but after that you will go on your next mission," he finally said. Ed sighed, glad that the Colonel was being _nice _for once.

"Thank you, Colonel." Al nudged Ed in the ribs.

"Ow...yeah, thanks," Ed said, although it didn't sound like he meant it. Roy rolled his eyes and shooed them out.

* * *

BANG BANG BANG!

Roy groaned and rolled over in his bed. He glanced sleepily at the clock; it was just about midnight. 'Who the hell could that be?' he thought to himself, getting out of bed as the knocking became more persistent.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" he shouted from the top of the stairs, grabbing his robe and putting it over his bare shoulders. "Geeze.." He walked down and opened the door; what he was greeted with shocked him. "Full...metal..?" he questioned. Apparently, the intruder was Ed. But it was not how he'd expect to see him.

Ed had a pained look on his face, his eyes heavy with remorse, and tears were running down his face. "P-p-please, R-roy..." he said groggily, falling forward into the Colonel's chest. Roy stood there a moment, his eyes wide with shock, before picking up the alchemist that clung to him and closing the door.

He brought Ed up to his room and wrapped him in the blankets, as it was winter, and Ed had shown up in only a tank top and pajama pants. "Fullmetal, you can let go now," Roy said, but the boy did not budge. "Ed."

"N-no..." he whispered hoarsely, pulling himself closer and burying his face in Roy's neck. "I...I.." He couldn't finish his sentence as he broke down. Roy was mildly concerned; he never expected Ed to act like this in front of him. Yet, here he was, hugging Roy, acting as if he would die if he let go. "I..." he tried again, but Roy silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Shush," he commanded gently, getting under the covers and putting his arms around Ed's middle. He caressed his back softly, mumbling soothing words into Ed's ear. Ed continued to cry, albeit reluctantly; this WAS the Colonel's shoulder he was crying on. "Don't worry, Ed, it's alright now, you'll be okay..." he whispered into his ear. The warmth of Roy's breath on Ed's face and ear made him shiver. Roy noticed this and pulled him closer.

This continued on for about an hour. When Ed had finally stopped crying, Roy went downstairs to get him a glass of water. Ed wiped the snot above his lip and the dried tears off of his face. When Roy came back, he drank the water; all the while, still clinging to Roy. "I...I'm sorry, Roy," he finally choked out. Roy furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused. Ed laughed slightly at this and proceeded to answer him. "I got your chest and pillow wet." He pointed to the wet spot where he had been crying, and then to Roy's still slightly wet but well-toned chest. He blushed at the thought. 'Of course he's well-toned...' he thought to himself.

"Don't worry about that," Roy replied, managing a small smile. "Now if you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?" Ed looked down into his human hand and automail hand.

"I...I had a nightmare. About when mom died, and then when Al's body was...taken to the other side.." he started, fighting back any tears that welled up in his eyes. "To tell the truth, I've...I've been having these nightmares for a while now. But...they all make it seem like it's _my fault_. I didn't tell Al, though, because I didn't want him to worry about me." 'So that's why he looked so stressed today...' Roy thought.

"So you've come running to me." Roy eyed the blushing boy. He smiled at him and then lifted Ed's chin up with his forefinger. "Why didn't you tell Al? Surely, you trust your brother more than me. I'm sure you could cry on his shoulder." Ed snorted.

"I'd've told him, but like I said, I don't like to worry him. And the only other reason I came here was because Al's armor isn't exactly comfortable, so if I cried on his shoulder it would hurt more than help." Roy laughed wholeheartedly. Ed grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that's something I've never heard before." He chuckled, this time quietly, and got up from the bed. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starved." Ed stared at Roy, one of his eyebrows rising up.

"This late at night? Are there even any places that are open?" he asked. The Colonel went to his dresser and picked out a red, long-sleeved button up shirt and black slacks.

"There's a 24 hour diner around the corner." He took out some smaller clothes that didn't fit him anymore and threw them to Ed. "You might wanna wear something warmer than your pajamas. Those should fit you, although I could be wrong, because you're still the same size as when you were 15." Ed glared at Roy, who smirked in return.

* * *

"Wow, this stuff is good!" Ed exclaimed with his mouth full. Roy chuckled at his lack of manners, and ate his own food. The diner Roy had been talking about was a small place that sold burgers, sandwiches, steak, chicken, fajitas, just about any kind of food.

"I must agree with you, Ed," he replied, finishing his roast beef sandwich. Ed, however, had a long way to go. The shrimpy alchemist had ordered two 12oz steaks, a chicken and cheese quesadilla, a large order of fries, a salami sandwich with mustard and lettuce, a Caesar Salad, a cheeseburger with pickles, onions and ketchup, and a Coca Cola to top it off. Right now, he had finished 1 steak, half of his chicken and cheese quesadilla, 3/4 of his fries, 1/4 of his salad, and he'd already finished his Coke and sandwich.

-45 minutes later...-

"Ahhh..." Ed sighed, content. "That was delicious!" He rubbed his full stomach and stretched. "I think I'm ready for a nap." Roy laughed at that. "Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing **at **you, _Edward_, I'm laughing **with **you," he replied. Ed growled and glared daggers at the Colonel.

They paid for the bill and then left. The two didn't go back to Roy's or Edward's, however, they went to the park. They walked in silence, their shoulders occasionally brushing against one another. Ed sighed as he plopped down on a bench. "I'm pooped," he declared. "I think I lost a few pounds."

"No, you're just lazy," the Colonel replied, only to receive a heated glare. He chuckled. "We didn't even walk that far."

"Psh, it's not far to you, Mr. Superior." Roy laughed again, and subconsciously put an arm around Edward.

"Edward..." he whispered into Ed's ear. Ed shivered and blushed. "I have something to tell you." Ed's heart leapt into his throat.

"W-what is it....?" he asked cautiously. Roy brought his other arm around Edward and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Ed...after tonight, will you promise me that you will tell me when something is wrong?" Ed blushed harder, though he thanked the Gods that it was almost pitch black.

"Why?" he questioned. "Why do you want me to tell you when something is wrong?" Roy brought his left hand to Ed's cheek, making the boy face him.

"Because, Edward, I love you." With that, he gently put his lips to Ed's. Ed's eyes widened, but not only at the fact that the Colonel was kissing him. It was the fact that he was being _gentle _that shocked him the most. His eyes drooped halfway as he kissed back.

When they broke away, Roy looked into Ed's eyes. Ed grinned and started laughing loudly. Roy stared at him, confused and slightly hurt at his outburst. "Ed..." he started, but the blond cut him off.

"I never thought that _you'd _be the one to confess to _me_," he admitted, still laughing a bit. Roy raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I've always loved you, Colonel. But I never imagined that you'd be the one confronting me." He smiled sheepishly. Roy grinned and started to laugh himself.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he replied. He sighed happily, bringing Ed closer and nuzzling his hair.

"Heheh, now I've got blackmail..." He grinned evilly at Roy. In return, Roy smirked.

"If you tell anyone that you had me at your complete mercy, I'll tell everyone in the military that you thought I was more comfortable than your brother." Ed paled and Roy smirked again.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell if you won't tell. Deal?" Ed proposed.

"Deal." Roy kissed Ed once again before they headed back to his place for a night of cuddling.

* * *

TEH END

Sly- Yaaaayy! Fluffiness!

Ed- That was embarrassing! --full out blushing like a tomato--

Roy- Oh, Eeeeeedddddd... --grinning maniacally--

Ed- 0.0 --tries to run away--

Sly- o.o;;; Erm, anyway... I hope you enjoyed! Teh fluffiness monster took over me, can you tell? XD Review, please!


End file.
